Ratchet & Adrien: Two Opposite Timelines
by Gamer453
Summary: The two finds themselves in a small fight between two "Sans's" with both of their ships being destroyed. The skeleton they supported was known as Ink!Sans, who didn't even know anything about this AU. Soon enough, they learn that Adrien could of been the bad guy(Alt!Adrien). This war "could" get a bit messy. (WARNING: There is no pacifist route, if you only like pacifism, LEAVE.)
1. Chapter 1: No Ship Sherlock

*Switching back to the usual story script because I'm done with what I did in Code Lyoko*

Adrien and Ratchet were just about to get on their ships when all of a sudden, both of their ships were destroyed by some type of blasters. They both managed to get out of there in time, but Adrien was already ticked off.

"Oi! You know how long that thing took me to build? Three bloody years!" Adrien shouted.

The attacker was busy doing something else, a matter of fact, fighting another person. They didn't seem to care about Adrien much.

"Okay, you think your funny wise guy! I can do more damage than you can do in years!" Adrien mocked. Ratchet tried to stop him, but he just continued and punched the attacker straight in the face and it nearly broke their jaw.

"Ugh, I wasn't expecting this, you two got lucky." The attacker said before going through a portal to what appeared to be another world that looked just like Earth.

"Adrien, do you even know what you are up against now?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes, I'm up against some dirty little vandal in some fur hood that destroyed my ship!" Adrien argued.

"I never seen this AU before." Some talking skeleton with a big brush said right behind Adrien.

"AU? How about tell me who are you!" Adrien demanded as he turned his body to the skeleton.

"Woah, chill out, I'm Ink!Sans." The skeleton said. "You seemed to put up a fight with Cross!Sans."

"Okay, things are just getting much weirder by the moment" Adrien said.

"I wouldn't agree less." Ratchet commented.

"Okay, what's your names?" Ink!Sans said.

"I'm Ratchet and my human ally here is Adrien." Ratchet said.

"Ratchet, such a strange name for a monster" Ink!Sans said.

"Excuse me, who are you calling a monster!" Ratchet argued.

"You know, I have a feeling this skeleton is coming from some other Universe." Adrien said in suspicion.

"Okay, chill out Adrien, it's not like I'm thinking that you are causing damage to different AU's." Ink!Sans said.

"Okay, First off, what are AU's and second off, can you tell me what is going on here!?" Adrien interrogated.

"AU is an abbreviation we use for Alternative Universe. As for the other part, I thought I met with you before." ink!Sans answered.

"No, you haven't maybe show me where you met another 'version' of me at." Adrien said.

"Alright, Ratchet, you wouldn't mind coming with me, wouldn't you?" Ink!sans asked.

"If it gets me a..." Ratchet said.

"A-hem!" Adrien interrupted.

"...and Adrien a new ship faster, I'll go." Ratchet said.

"We'll figure something out, go through these and I'll show you the AU." Ink!sans said before dropping what appears to be purple paint on the floor and going through it.

"Seriously, if this gets my shoes messed up, I'm gonna make sure he pays for the-* Adrien said before getting sucked through the paint like it was some kind of portal. Ratchet followed. Soon the three ended up at what appeared to be some kind of futuristic city somewhere underground, they seemed to be near a lab.

"Well this is something else..." Adrien said.

"So, this is Archivetale, one of the most secretive AU's in the entire Underverse." Ink!Sans said.

"Underverse? I have a feeling that we are in another multiverse." Ratchet said.

"That's why we are here, we have a feeling that this AU connects to other multiverses. Ones like Pokemon, Touhou, Ratchet and Clank." Ink!Sans said.

"Sounds like we might be a Ratchet and Clank AU." Adrien said.

"Yes, and if that's the case, you are an OC" Ink!Sans said.

"Please do not explain to me what an OC is, I think I heard enough about that stuff." Adrien said.

Ink!Sans knocked on the lab door. A taller skeleton figure with an even more distorted face answered it.

"Okay, what's going on now... Oh, it's you..." The skeleton-like figure said.

"ArchT!Gaster this is Adrien and Ratchet, both of you, this is ArchT!Gaster." Ink!Sans said.

"Strange, you three come with me" ArchT!Gaster said.

The three went to the lab where the supercomputer is. Gaster typed in something. A-D-R-I-E-N with category of R&C, a picture of Adrien shows up with him in red armor which seemed to be from Neferious Faction.

"What, this is all wrong. Adrien, this can't be you." Ratchet said.

"Well, I'm going to say something that you won't like Ratchet, I had a 50% chance of helping you and the other 50% was helping Nefarious faction." Adrien confessed.

Ratchet was shocked by this.

"No, I do not believe you!" Ratchet said.

ArchT!Gaster scrolled down to the page where it says space data, within the first paragraph, it it said it all. "Soon, he found himself stopping the ship as a planet was right in front of him for the first time. This was where he sees a war going on between two factions. He was able to distinguish between these two factions and chose one. He used his ship to fight the one he didn't choose. " This was the same exact situation that Adrien found himself in when a fight was going on between Polaris Defense Force and the UDF backed Nefarious Faction.

"So, this means, that Adrien probably supported Ink!Sans's enemies." Adrien said.

"Yes, a matter of fact, he probably sent cross!sans to your AU to assassinate you." ArctT!Gaster said.

Meanwhile somewhere in another Ratchet and Clank AU. Cross!Sans was meeting with what appeared to be the Adrien that the computer mentioned.

"So, did you do what I asked you to do Cross?" Alt!Adrien said.

"No, I was attacked by Ink and nearly finished off by the assassination target." Cross said.

"Should I let Chara take over?" Alt!Adrien said.

"No." Cross said.

Alt!Adrien grabbed Cross by the neck and slammed him into a tree with his other hand being filled with red glow just near Cross's head.

"You better figure this out soon or I won't show you mercy next time" Alt!Adrien said before letting go of Cross. His hand stopped glowing right after.

"Error, Betty, Skell, and Nightmare, I am going to need your help with this one." Alt!Adrien said. "I saved you from your trouble for a reason, I need you to make sure these guys don't mess things up further. Return the favor."

"Are you really scared of them?" Skell said.

"No, but I have other things do, capiche?" Alt!Adrien said.

"Maybe you should do it and let me get more puppet AU's" Skell said before his eyes turn red.

"Trust me Skell, Mega has lost against you many times, but you won't see same results with me." Alt!Adrien said.

 _Scanning:_

 _Alt!Adrien_

 _LV: 500_

 _HP 100%_

 _Attack: 2000_

 _Defense: 500_

 _Description: The one who led Nefarious Faction to total domination of Solona Galaxy in his AU._

 _Power comes from his technology and DETERMINATION._

"You might be right, I'll listen." Skell said before his eyes turn cyan.

"Good, besides, you wouldn't last a minute in the AU's I have planned." Alt!Adrien said.


	2. Chapter 2: Unpleasant Experiences

**Disclaimer: None of the Undertale AU's mentioned are my idea nor an AU I own. Now, as for the Undertale AU's and the AU ideas I'm using, I will credit them right now.**

 **Underfell: Kaitogirl**

 **Underswap: PopcornPr1nce**

 **Storyshift: voltrathelively**

 **Inktale/Errortale: loverofpiggies**

 **Underverse/Xtale: Jael Penaloza**

 **Glitchtale: Camila Cuevas**

 **Megatale: MegaLukas**

 **Undertale DDD(Indirectly): TheKing35**

 **Trainertale(Indirectly): friisans**

 **OvertaleRPG: Adameme and his helpers.**

 **Dreamtale: Jokublog**

 **Archivetale: KnyferPC(He's been inactive though)**

 **Undertale: Toby Fox**

 _Somewhere in the Underswap AU after it's true pacifist route, Adrien was hanging out with US!Papyrus while Ratchet was working with US!Undyne to build something._

"S-so which AU are you from?" US!Undyne asked.

"Well, me and Adrien are from what they call 'Ratchet and Clank' AU with Adrien being an OC" Ratchet said as he was just finishing the device for Adrien. Ratchet's device was already done.

Meanwhile at Grillby's.

"Hey, Two Burgers, each with a side of Fries." Adrien said.

"On it!" Grillby said.

"Kid, your LV is pretty high, I'm surprised you havent lashed out." US!Papyrus said.

"What's LV, isn't that level or something?" Adrien asked.

"Close, Level of Violence, you have maxed out on it from what I seen." US!Papyrus said.

"Well, maybe that's because I been trying to protect some guys on my AU." Adrien said.

"You wanna cig?" US!Papyrus.

"Nah, I'm fine, I'll drink once in a while, but I don't smoke." Adrien said.

"You don't look 21 to me." US!Papyrus said.

"Well, that's because of a time anomoly in my AU." Adrien said.

"Heh, why would you do so anyways, that's bad for your body too." US!Papyrus said.

"When you are shooting enemies left and right, that's the only stuff that will work. You think Alcohal is worse, believe me, Alcohal can easily be given a price tag, a life is priceless. Once you lose that life, it's gone forever. Some of the enemies I fought, they showed no mercy, but they weren't the ones Ratchet would face, half of the UDF forces are living wouldn't even have time for diplomacy when they come to you. Right now, I fear an alternative version me." Adrien explained.

"Heh, well that is something new, what is taking Grillby so long?" US!Papyrus asked.

Soon the door blasted down, grillby was still alive, but unconcious, everyoen got to cover right away.

"I am Skell Ezeum and no one will stand in my way." Skell said.

"What is that thing!" US!Papyrus whispered before being hushed by Adrien.

Skell looked straight at Adrien.

Adrien

HP: 98%

Description: Assassination Target.

"Target spotted" Skell said before blasting at Adrien. Adrien used his shield to block the attack. Adrien was slammed through the wall in the process. The noise was heard all over the city.

Meanwhile, at the lab, Ratchet just finished the device for Adrien.

"Welp, I'm done." Ratchet said.

A loud noice was heard outside.

"What was that?" US!Undyne asked.

"Someone you don't want to know." Ratchet said before getting outside with his device equipped. Adrien's was being carried. Soon he managed to find Adrien with his incomplete shield almost breaking.

"Adrien, catch!" Ratchet said before tossing Adrien's device.

Adrien equipped the device. It seemed to use different powers.

"Why am I not surprised? Two of you teaming against me." Skell said." I could finish you in 2 seconds.

"Adrien, go for yellow." Ratchet said before switching his to cyan. Adrien switched his to yellow.

"Heh, I'll lat you go first" Skell mocked.

Ratchet had first shot, Skell was surrounded in a blue field where if he moved, he will be damaged.

"What is this!" Skell said.

"It's your ignorance skell." Adrien said before shooting yellow bullets at skell like his device was some kind of minigun. Skell has just been destroyed. Alt!Adrien just teleported right behind Skell from another AU.

"Poor skell, just won't stop being so arrogant." Alt!Adrien said. "You two seemed to make some new gadgets, how amusing."

"Try us." Adrien mocked.

"You first." Alt!Adrien insisted.

Ratchet and Adrien used red attacks on Alt!Adrien. Alt!Adrien had a green shield up and it wasn't taking damage.

"Are you done yet?" Alt!Adrien said, this has made the two stop fighting.

"Welp, now it's my-" Alt!Adrien said before being interrupted by an alarm on his wrist device."You got lucky." Alt!Adrien teleported to another AU, it seemed like he's running from something.

At Underfell AU's void.

"Gaster, it's best to show yourself unless you want this AU nuked." Alt!Adrien said.

" ✌ ❄✏✌👎 ✋ 📪 ✡ 💧 💧 👍 ❄ ✌❄💧 ✌ ✌✋ 💧❄ ✌ 💣 💧❄ ✋💧 💧❄ 👍😐 ✌👍 💧💧 💧 ✌👍 ✌ 👎 ❄✋💣 ✍" UF!Gaster said.

"Because, this is the only place where you are together. isn't that right?" Alt!Adrien said. "After all, I have a proposition for you, either you show yourself and get killed so I can have this AU as my puppet, or this AU will be destroyed."

"✌ 👎 ✋ ✋ ✋ ❄✍" UF!Gaster asked.

"Then it would just be another interesting battle." Alt!Adrien said.

"✡ ✡ ❄ ❄ ✞ ✋👎 ❄ ❄ ✌ ✌✡ 💣 ❄ ✌❄ 👎✌👍❄📪 ✋ 😐 ✡ ✌ 💧👍✌ 👎 ✋❄📬 ❄ ✌❄ 💧 ✡ ✡ ❄ ✡ ❄ ❄✌😐 ✞ ✌ 💧📪 👌 👍✌ 💧 ✋ ✡ 👎 ❄ ✌✞ ✌ ✡💣 ✞ ✋👎💧 ❄ ✋👎 📪 ❄ ✌❄ 👎✌👍❄ ✋ ✌👎✋👍✌❄ ✡ 📬" UF!Gaster said. "✡ 💧 ❄ ✋ 💧💧📪 👌 ❄ 👍 ✌ 👎✋👍 📬"

"If I'm such a coward, why won't you just show yourself? That's unless you are a hypocrite?" Alt!Adrien asked.

" ❄ 📪 ✡ have pushed my patience, get ready because I won't show the same weaknesses the other Gasters show." UF!Gaster said before showing himself 5 meters in front of Alt!Adrien.

Alt!Adrien shot multiple yellow attacks at UF!Gaster. It caused 300ERROR ERROR 1 damage.

"Pathetic!" UF!Gaster said.

UF!Gaster shot multiple red gaster blasters at Alt!Adrien. He managed to dodge nearly all of them with thre last huge attack being blocked by his red mode shield.

"Heh, did you think I was gonna stand there and take it? You really suck at fighting, don't you now?" Alt!Adrien mocked before sending in a much stronger attack.

It caused 5000ERROR ERROR 400 damage to UF!Gaster.

"You are already annoying." UF!Gaster said

UF!Gaster launched a stronger attack at Alt!Adrien, one of the attacks hit him causing 400 damage to his armor as he was slammed into the ground with it.

"Really, I suggest you stop there or I will use my special attack." Alt!Adrien said. Alt!Adrien launched much stronger attack. It caused 9999999ERROR ERROR 3000 Damage to UF!Gaster.

"Well then, I might as well go for my special attack." UF!Gaster said. "👎 ✌ ✋❄✡✏."

UF!Gaster spawned two red hands with a huge red gaster blaster behind it. He swatted Alt!Adrien with the two hands and hovered the Gaster Blaster over him. Soon he used three red blasters on Alt!Adrien. This despawned his attacks. "This had to kill him." UF!Gaster said.

"Well, I'll thank you for making the same mistakes the other Gasters made, using **RED** attacks. Now I have enough for my special attack. And, not to mention." Alt!Adrien said before his armor was automatically repaired. "These attacks repair my armor. Time for my move. Annihlation Storm. "

Alt!Adrien spawns billions of red spears around UF!Gaster. These spears seemed to disobey physics of the red attack and will not heal anyone. However, these attacks will cause severe damage to anyone.

"Say goodbye to my puppet AU!" Alt!Adrien said.

He then used Annihlation Storm on UF!Gaster.

 _ **A-S-T-R-A-L**_

UF!Gaster is dead.

Meanwhile at the Archivetale AU.

"This is interesting, we should warn the other AU's about Alt!Adrien." ArchT!Gaster said. "Sans, I'm going to ask you this favor once, we can't let his continue on. I need you to get to OvertaleRPG and Storyshift and make sure the Gasters there are alerted. They cannot use RED attacks on this megalomaniac."

"On it!" ArchT!Sans said before going to those AUs. These AU's were Alt!Adrien's next targets.

"Alphys, I need you to stay here, I am going to speak with those three personally." ArchT!Gaster said.

"Just promise me you won't die Gaster." ArchT!Alphys said.

"I won't this will be quick." ArchT!Gaster said before teleporting himself to the Underswap AU.

Somewhere in the R&C Alt timeline, Ratchet and Clank in that AU were in hiding somewhere in one of the moons in Solar System.

"Dang, I guess Adrien never remembered us at all. I don't even know if he's even himself anymore" Alt!Ratchet said.

"What do you think? When that Clock was messed with, it caused a reset. Adrien might be himself, just not the one you know." Alt!Clank said. "However, there is a possibility that the one you know might be in another universe."

Meanwhile at the Underswap AU.

"What happened here!?" ArchT!Gaster asked.

Adrien, Ratchet, and Ink!Sans were just right near him.

"Adrien did it." Ink!Sans said.

"Woah woah woah, you ratting me out?" Adrien said.

Gaster just grabbed Adrien with his Duality moveset.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you here right now!" ArchT!Gaster asked Adrien.

"Hey, ArchT!Gaster, chill out, I wasn't talking about that Adrien." Ink!Sans demanded.

ArchT!Gaster let go of Adrien.

"Okay, next time, I'm going to assume that Alt!Adrien did it, and if I'm wrong, That would be your fault." ArchT!Gaster said."As for you Adrien, make sure you don't make it sound like you were coming up with a lie next time. Capiche?

Adrien nodded his head.

"Anyways, I have two things to ask you, first, I need you to make allies within the other AU's two specific ones I want you to get into is OvertaleRPG and storyshift. Second off, I need you to not use RED attacks on Alt!Adrien, those attacks will do no damage. A matter of fact, he absorbs them to get stronger. Ink!Sans, I need you to tell Underswap's Gaster that he can't use those attacks on him." ArchT!Gaster said.

"So, which attacks should we use if Adrien is basically immune to RED attacks?" Ink!Sans asked.

"It's very simple, you go for other attacks that aren't that color, from what I seen, Alt!Adrien's armor can take damage. You just need to use the right attacks. Have you notice how he on purpose will get hit by those attacks, but he dodges everything else with no problem. He's trying to look unbeatable, but he is just the same enemy as Cross!Sans, Error!Sans, and etc." ArchT!Gaster said.

"So, this whole time, Alt!Adrien is basically fear mongering us?" Ratchet asked.

"Correct." Gaster said. "His armor can only support immunity from one type of attack, and he chose RED because it's the strongest attack overall."

In the distance, Betty was evesdropping them with Cross!Sans.

"I think we owe our leader a visit." Betty said.

"I wouldn't count on it, besides, he does help us quite a bit. Besides, it would be a ton of work if we take him out. A skele-ton." Cross!Sans said.

Alt!Adrien teleported right behind them.

"That pun sucked." Cross!Chara said.

"Shut up Chara" Cross!Sans said.

"Who are you talking to?" Betty asked.

"Chara, she's the other half of me." Cross!Sans said.

"I just think you are talking to a ghost." Betty said.

"Maybe an incentive would help keep this team together?" Alt!Adrien said behind them, shocking Betty and Cross!Sans.

"Woah, it's not like what you think it is!" Cross!Sans said.

"Yes, I know it's not like what I think it is. Now I know, maybe I should go easier on you. I looked at the past few weeks and thought to myself that I've been being a bit too hard on you. Maybe, I could cheer you all up. Have a break, get something good. Maybe a potluck. Help relations, all that fun stuff." Alt!Adrien said.

"That is not a bad idea Adrien. Instead of fear mongoring, maybe influence them to join our side." Cross!Sans said.

"Woah now, we are not them!" Betty argued.

"And what they do works better than fear mongering everytme, have you thought about it?" Alt!Adrien said. "Cross!Sans, I am deeply sorry for slamming you into the tree earlier, here, have a chocolate syrup bottle."

Adrien handed Cross!Sans the bottle. Cross!Sans took a sip out of it.

"This actually tastes good." Cross!Sans said.

"Even better, it does prevent some types of cancer. However, don't have too much of that stuff. It's stomach problems right there and I need you ready to fight at any given time." Alt!Adrien said. "As for you Betty, I know a place where you can get more power. When you begin to start that power harvest, I'll be distracting the Gaster there."

"Which AU?" Betty asked.

Alt!Adrien had a smirk on his face. "Something unfinished, so it's easy, yet a lot of power there, much more than GlitchTale could offer. This AU includes Humans, Monsters, and Countryball outsiders who go there. Just, don't kill the humans this time Betty, only take their powers."

End: Chapter 2

References

Countryball outsiders: Badgeball(OvertaleRPG community member)

Chocolate Syrup: Sans drinking out of a bottle and Chara liking Chocolate.

Alt!Ratchet and Alt!Clank: The timeline where Adrien joined Nefarious Faction.


	3. Chapter 3: Puppet AU

_**Note: A heads up, I have started a Sly Cooper Fanfiction which is pretty much a minor crossover with this fanfiction series. Sly Cooper: Kingpin will be a fanfiction where the Cooper Gang is in a war with the Tavirez Assembly(or the Tavirez Mob), a group mentioned multiple times throughout the R &C fanfiction series. Aside from OC's like Adrien, none of the characters from the Ratchet and Clank Fanfiction will be in the Sly Cooper: Kingpin fanfiction. Adrien will only be a mentioned character in the Sly Cooper fanfiction and will be presumed as dead. However, this fanfiction will take place before Ratchet and Adrien: Code Lyoko. Yes, Adrien's younger brother was killed before R&C: Unexpected Visitor and at that timeline, footage wasn't cut. However, as soon as we are done with the Sly Cooper fanfiction, things will be explained on Chapter 5 of this fanfiction series. You can say that it was a "time anomoly" though. Again. aside from this chapter, this fanfiction will not continue until the SLy Cooper fanfiction is finished. In other words, I'm looking for an excuse to do something else. **__**¯\\_(**_ _ **ツ**_ _ **)_/¯**_

Somewhere in the Underfell timeline, where Alt!Adrien can't be reached by the redact at the moment. Ink!Sans and Ratchet was investigating different anomolies. The only unusual thing going on is all smiles and no hatred.

"Must be opposite day here from what I'm seeing." Ratchet commented.

"There's no such thing in this AU." Ink!Sans said. "This is very strange."

"Hey punks, what are you doing in this AU!" A fish lady said right behind them.

The two turned around and saw UF!Undyne.

"Hey, chill out Undyne, we're on your side." ink!Sans said.

"Really, because last time you were on our side, you never brought those buildings back, this time, Alt!Adrien brought everything back and a few extra to improve our morale." UF!Undyne argued. "He is our allies, and after all, an enemy of our allies are our ENEMIES."

"Welp, that explains it." Ratchet said.

UF!Undyne shot 60 spears at the two. Ratchet set his device on GREEN mode to block the attack. As soon as the attack subsides, Ratchet got his omniwrench and whacked UF!Undyne. It was a one melee kill, which is a big mistake.

"You shouldn't of done that Ratchet." Ink!Sans said.

"What, she attacked us." Ratchet argues.

"No, it's not the killing part I'm worried about, it's her." Ink!Sans explained.

"What are you talking about?" Ratchet asked.

Soon, UF!Undyne's dust bursted into a huge flame.

"That." Ink!Sans said. "Run. NOW!"

Ratchet and Ink!Sans started running away from the flame.

"Heh, you think I'm done with you yet. Trust me, you can't run forever." UF!Undyne said as her body is repairing itself in the flames.

Ratchet and Ink!Sans went through the paint puddle that they used to get into Underfell. They returned to Underswap breathing very heavily. Adrien was there.

"Hey, what happened back there?" Adrien asked.

"I have a question, if you were wanting to make an enemy switch sides, what procedures would you use?" Ink!Sans asked.

"Well, they have to be poorly supported. Pretty much I bargain with them and find them the best deal to make them my ally." Adrien said.

"Well, thta's what happened back in that AU, the evil version of you turned them into a puppet of his." Ratchet said.

"I wouldn't say he's evil, he's just with a different faction from what I seen." Ink!Sans said.

"I wouldn't support the destruction of worlds Ink." Adrien said. "My overall guess is Alt!Adrien could be a puppet."

"That's insane!" Ink!Sans said. "Who in the right mind from your AU would want to take over AU's like that?"

"I can think of one." Ratchet said. "What about an Alt! ? Maybe to destroy them for fun?"

A warp like portal opened up, ArchT!Papyrus has came through it with some terrible news.

"Ink, we got a problem, Glitchtale just went out of commission!" ArchT!Papyrus said.

"Any details?" Ink!Sans asked.

"A group registered as Alt!Nefarious Faction has blew the AU up." ArchT!Papyrus said.

"I'm going after them." Adrien said.

"No, you stay here, your ankle is injured Adrien. The Exosuit is only secure enough for walking. Trust me. You know how good my species is with engineering. I might have not thought about some of your ideas for innovations, but an exosuit is definitely something almost everyone in the universe can make if they know enough. You can help Undyne design defenses in this timeline though." Ratchet said.

"Don't die." Adrien said.

Ratchet soon entered the Alt!Timeline with ink!Sans. Earth was intact, but still oblivious to what was going on. California was also clean in this TImeline. Almost as if this was why Alt!Adrien joined Nefarious Faction, but it wasn't. Ratchet is right now on a secret base on the moon where Nefarious faction built their space outpost.

"Here it is. Triton." Ink!Sans said before teleporting Ratchet's weapons near him.

"Uh, what's with the weapons." Ratchet asked.

"Well, magic attacks will not work in this multiverse. Now, this is an oppurtunity to take down Alt!Adrien's economic trade route. That way, he won't be able to make as many puppet AU's. Now, I'm sure Adrien will not comply to what you told him, so that's why we are here." Ink!Sans said. "To take some pressure off him."

"Why do you say that?" Ratchet asked,

"Well, you did say he was stubborn." Ink!Sans said.

"I'll take this place down anyways, but I'm sure Adrien won't move anywhere like that." Ratchet said.

Somewhere in the OvertaleRPG AU, Adrien was talking to the Gaster there.

"So, you come from another AU, give me a reason why I should SPARE you." ORPG!Gaster said.

"Because, I'm here to help you prevent a takeover of this AU." Adrien replied. "You can't use Red attacks on the other version of me, otherwise you will not damage him."

"I know that, I heard it from someone by the name of ArchT!Sans. However, I guess I have a reason to believe you." ORPG!Gaster said.

Soon Alt!Adrien comes into the ORPG void.

"So, you decide to intervene huh?" Alt!Adrien asked.

"We know what's going on Alt, I suggest you get out." Adrien demanded.

"We'll see about that, besides, I don't mind hitting two pigs with one stone." Alt!Adrien mocked. "Give it your best shot, let's see how weak you are."

"Or how dumb we are?" Adrien asked.

"What are you talking about?" Alt!Adrien asked.

Adrien and Gaster deployed multiple Purple and yellow attacks at Alt!Adrien. Alt!Adrien tried using his green shield, but it broke right away. Alt!Adrien has retreated to another AU after being heavily damaged.

"Good, he's gone, as soon as you deal with Betty, report what happened to ink!Sans when he gets back to the Underswap AU." ORPG!Gaster said.

"Will do." Adrien said before going to the OvertaleRPG world.

Multiple lightning strikes were heard nearby. Adrien decided to go check it out. Soon he sees two people sparing some monsters who just kept insisting on fighting.

"Strange, I never seen you in any of the timelines." ORPG!Asriel said.

The Asriel in this AU was older, probably in his 20's. By him was ORPG!Lucas or Lucas Howard. Also in his 20's.

"Of course not, I'm not even from this multiverse." Adrien said.

"You mean Universe?" ORPG!Likas asked.

"Well, you guys are from the Undertale AU Multiverse, I'm not even from here. It's complicated stuff that even I can't comprehend, but it's the situation going on right now. I'm here to warn you of an incoming threat from another AU." Adrien said.

"Who?" Lucas asked.

"Bete Noire, a girl who has the trait of what they call 'Fear'" Adrien said before getting hit in the arm by one of Betty's spears.

ORPG!Asriel used a lightning attack on Betty whick was dodged instantly.

"You alright." ORPG!Asriel asked.

"I'm fine, I gotta find her and take her down." Adrien said.

"You mean we?" ORPG!Lucas asked.

"No, I'm taking her down on my own, I suggest you find potential targets of her's." Adrien said.

"Like Sans, Papyrus, and Tony Roman right?" ORPG!Asriel asked.

"Best start there." Adrien said.

ORPG!Asriel and ORPG!Lucas went to help the others.

"Betty, face me, unless that trait makes you a coward!" Adrien shouted.

Betty teleported right infront of him. Betty used her usual tactics and made it look like Adrien's younger brother, Reuben was there for a moment. Adrien was a bit nervous for a second.

"What, does it look like you seen a ghost just now?" Betty mocked.

Adrien and Betty soon went against eachother.

Meanwhile some few miles away from them.

"Woo. Man I'm feelin pumped." ORPG!Tony said.

"Heh, beck from the "dead" huh?" ORPG!Sans asked.

"Sans. stop that!" ORPG!Papyrus said eventhough he was still smiling.

"Well, Papyrus needs to calm down a little bit because we're on our way to MTT's place." ORPG!Tony said.

Soon, Cross!Sans teleported right infront of them.

"Wowie, there's two Sans's, or is that your brother Tony?" ORPG!Papyrus asked.

"Definitely not my brother." Tony said.

"You know, I have to "Knife" you to get my AU back so, make this easy on me" Cross!Sans said before whipping our his weapon.

"Heh, let's dance boy." ORPG!Tony said before engaging Cross!Sans in a fight.

In the Alt!Timeline at Triton Ratchet was just getting ready to fight the leader there, however, that leader wasn't in a fighting position.

"So, how's the defensive line holding up so far?" The leader said.

"Derrick?" Ratchet asked.

"So, you know me? Don't worry, I'm not even from this timeline, rather, I'm from yours." Derrick said. "What I can say is, I'll call a do-over, you hand me your power over Solona Galaxy in your timeline, and I'll spare those Earthians and all the people in the Underverse." Derrick said.

"What about the people in Solona Galaxy?" Ratchet asked.

"That, you are going to have to find out yourself when I rip it all apart piece by piece. Of course, I was hoping you'd come because I know Adrien would probably say yes anyways, this entire time, he wasn't fighting for you guys, only himself. In reality, Adrien and the alt!timeline version of him are basically the same person, just with different paths. That's what I've been trying to tell you after all." Derrick said to try to put some pressure on Ratchet.

"What if I take you down?" Ratchet said.

"Oh, so you want to risk it anyways. Here's the deal, you win, this station is yours to destroy, if I win, you are dead anyways. One less target to worry about." Derrick said.


End file.
